Unexpected
by Mellow girl
Summary: Jess and Don are nervous about the arrival of their first child but excited about Christmas coming up but then something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**A/N This is my new story! It is kind of a Holiday story but unfortunately it won't be done by Christmas even through that was my goal. I just haven't had time to write. I know this chapter isn't much but let me know what you think. For those who are reading my other story Stella's Secret I am still writing I just wanted to post this first.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this.**

**Jess and Don are nervous about the arrival of their first child but excited about Christmas coming up but then something unexpected happens. **

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you don't want any more to eat?" Stella asked, as she looked at her family.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the groans from around the table.

"If I eat anymore there won't be room left for the baby," Angell said, with a chuckle.

Don smiled as he noticed his wife's five month baby bump poked out just a little more than usual.

"Yeah this little man has packed away all he can," Lindsay said, as she wiped her two year old son's mouth. The little boy grinned potatoes covering his mouth.

"I'm stuffed," Don said, pushing back from the table.

"That was delicious Stell," Hawkes said.

"I second that," Danny said.

"Thanks guys. Well you guys can move into the living room while I try to figure out what to do with all this food," Stella said.

"I'll help," Mac said, as he began to collect plates.

"No Mac you and Stella opened your home so let us clean up," Lindsay said, taking the plates and then giving Mac a small shove towards the living room.

"You want to go watch football Jas ?" Danny asked, his son.

"Foo ball!" the blonde boy squealed.

"That's my boy," Danny said, grinning as he took the boy out of high chair.

Jason Daniel Messer looked just like his daddy but with his mommy's big brown eyes and he had everyone, especially women, wrapped around his tiny finger.

Don was getting ready to follow the guys into the living room when his phone rang. They all held their breath not wanting to be called into work.

"Flack,"

"Hey, Donny,"

"Sam is that you? Are you ok? Where are you?" he fired off rapidly.

"I'm fine Don I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for the money you sent, it really helped. There is someone I want you to meet," Sam said.

"A boyfriend?" he asked.

"No,"

"A girlfriend?"

"NO! you will have to wait and see. Meet me at the park on Saturday. The one we always played at when we were kids," Sam said, with a chuckle.

"The one by the mission?" Don asked.

"Yeah,"

"Ok well there is someone I want you to meet too," he said.

"Oh Donny finally got himself a girl," Sam teased.

"She's my wife," he said, softly

"Oh," she said, just as softly.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that Don couldn't quite make out but he thought it sounded like squealing.

"Sam what was that?" Don asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I have to go see you Saturday and Donny," she said, her voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Sam," he said concerned at the tone of her voice.

"I love you," she said, whispered.

"I love you too," he said, quickly.

Then he heard her hang up the phone and he did the same.

He stared at the phone for a minute then looked up to meet Jess's brown eyes she didn't say anything she just stood there in comforting silence. He noticed that everyone was either in the living room and he guessed the other girls were in the kitchen. He then took Jess's hand and pulled her closer then kissed her as he did he gently stroked her stomach with his thumb. He knew that they were both nervous about this baby. Their relationship had seemed to have happened quickly before he proposed. They hadn't been married long when Jess found out she was pregnant. It wasn't that they didn't want this baby they just weren't sure what kind of parents they were going to be.

"I'm going to go watch the game," he said when he pulled away.

"K," she said knowing that he would talk when he wanted to.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella, Jess and Lindsay sat in the kitchen talking and laughing about all kinds of different things. They noticed that things seemed to have gotten quiet in the living room. They decided to take a look what they saw made them take out their camera phones. Mac was sound asleep in his favorite recliner his mouth hung open. Hawkes and Danny were in the same position as Mac but they were on the couch with Jason in the middle. The two year old was the only one awake cuddled down in between the two men still watching the TV with much interest. When Jason saw them at the door he held his finger up to his lips signaling for them to be quiet.

"Daddy sweeping," Jason whispered loudly.

The women grinned at the little boy and continued to snap pictures.

"Where's Don?" Jess wondered out loud.

The others just shrugged.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don took a deep breath as he looked out at the city he loved out on the balcony.

"You look deep in thought Detective."

He turned around.

"Hey Stell,"

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah just thinking. I haven't heard from Sam in over a year and then all of a sudden six months ago she called me saying that she was in the hospital and really needed some money. She wouldn't say what was wrong or what hospital she was at but still I wired her the money. Now out of the blue she wants to see me. It's just a lot to take in," he explained.

"Sorry to have just dumped that on you," he added.

"That's what friends are for," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to know what what I think?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course," he said, smiling.

"I think you should give Sam a chance. I know she hurt you when she left without saying anything but now maybe she wants to make it up to you. You know Christmas isn't far away and it is time for miracles," she said, with a little smile.

He gave a little nod.

They stood there in silence he looked at Stella. He would never admit that he had such a boy crush on the older detective but he knew that nothing would ever happen because of the way she looked at Mac. He knew Mac never noticed but Stella's eyes always seemed to get a bit brighter when he was around, something that never happened with Don. He noticed how content Stella looked.

"You're happy," Don remarked.

"What?" Stella asked, confused

"I don't think I have ever seen you really happy. You're beaming Stella. Mac is lucky to have someone like you to make him happy," Don said, smiling.

Stella just blushed

It took Mac awhile to smarten up but he finally married Stella shortly after Don and Jess got married. Don didn't think he had ever seen either one of them happy as they are now. They were interrupted when the door bell rang.

"That must be Sid with dessert," Stella said then went to answer the door.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Saturday Afternoon**

Don held Jess by the hand as he walked toward his childhood playground. Many things were running through Don's head; was Stella right did Sam want to make things right between them? Or did she just want money? They rounded the corner and instantly knew something was wrong despite the chilly November; air there was always children at the playground but not today. No laughing, shrieking or crying children of any kind the only sound that could be heard was a screaming baby. Don took off running towards the woman laying on the ground while Jess called for help. Don's heart stopped when he saw that the woman laying there with a hole in her chest was Samantha Flack. His sister.

**A/N2 I hope you all have a save and Merry Christmas and Happy New!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey friends!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Thank you all who have reviewed and put me on their alerts. This is my first time writing these pairings so let me know how I'm doing. Thank you for reading!**

**Thanks Lilly moonlight for reading over this. Without her this would be full of mistakes!**

**Chapter 2**

"Sam!" Don said as he dropped to his knees besides his sister.

He quickly placed his hand over the hole in her chest trying to keep the rest of his sister's life in her.

"Sammie can you hear me? Come on Sam you need to open your eyes. You need to tell me who did this to you," Don said, as he tapped her on the face with his other hand.

Sam let out a little cough and blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Sam," he whispered.

Sam slowly opened her blue unfocused eyes.

"Donny," she croaked.

"Sam who did this to you?" Don asked urgently.

"Jilly… where is Jilly?" she choked out.

"Who's Jilly? Is that the person that hurt you?" Don asked as he kept his hand on her face. Wiping away the blood and tears from her face.

"No! Don… please you have to take care of her," Sam begged, before letting out another cough that brought up more blood.

"Come on Sam stop talking in circles did you see who shot you?" Don asked, getting angry and scared at the amount of blood Sam was losing.

"No I didn't see anything I just heard and felt the shot. Donny I don't want to die," Sam whispered.

"You're going to be ok Sam. You're too stubborn to die," Don said, gently stroking her face.

Sam let out one more cough before her eyes closed.

"SAM! Jess where's that bus?" Don yelled.

"It's on its way. Don there is something you need to see," Jess said, coming over to him.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Jess holding a pink paisley bag with the name 'Jillian Flack' written on the pink strap.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a diaper bag. I found it with her a few feet away in her stroller. She had blood splatter on her so I didn't touch her. Don I'm guessing this is your sister's baby," Jess said.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The ride to the hospital was a slow one. At least that was how it felt to Don. They lost Sam twice in the ambulance but were able to get her back. Jess stayed with the baby until another bus came to pick her up to get her check out. A baby; Don couldn't believe that his sister had a baby. Or that's what it looked like; DNA would prove that. When they finally arrived at the hospital Sam was quickly rushed in to the OR and now all Don could do was sit and wait. Don stared at the floor he needed to call his father but really didn't feel like talking at that moment. Especially trying to explain what his sister was doing with a baby. He looked up when he heard someone come into the waiting room. He stood up when he saw a young nurse enter the room.

"Detective Flack?"

"Yes do you know anything about my sister Sam," Don asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't know. I was told to bring you some fresh clothes and show where you can clean up," the nurse said.

Don looked down the see his shirt, pants, and hands were covered in a sickly red color. Blood. He was covered in his sister blood. This felt so surreal.

"Detective please follow me," the nurse said and then headed to the door.

Don followed silently to a small bathroom in the hall where the nurse sat the clothes and a bag on a chair beside the door.

"After you change come to the nurses desk and I'll see if I can find out something about your sister. Oh my name is Megan O'Railey if I'm not at the desk just ask for me," she said and then turned and walked away.

Don went in the bathroom and washed his hands then grabbed the clothes from the chair and put them on. He threw the bloody clothes in the bag and then quickly left the bathroom to go check on his sister.

He was almost to the nurse's desk when he saw Jess and Mac heading towards him.

"Have you heard anything?" Jess asked, looking at her husband's new outfit.

"No, I'm getting ready to see if the nurse found out anything," Don said, as he continued to the nurse's station. Jess and Mac followed.

Don walked up to the desk and caught the attention of a nurse.

"Can I help you sir," asked the older black woman.

"Yes I'm looking for Megan O'Railey," Don said, as patiently as he could.

"I'm right here Detective Flack," a voice said.

Don turned around to see the small red hair nurse behind him.

"I'm afraid I was not able to find anything about your sister all I know is that she is still in surgery. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more" she said, sympathetically.

"Thank you," Don said, sighing and then went back to the waiting room.

He sat down heavily in a chair and continued to stare at the floor. He felt Jess loop her arm through his her hand landing in his. He intertwined their fingers together; her small hand seemed to radiate the comfort that he needed.

"Don, can I ask you some questions?" Mac asked, making his presence known.

"Sure but I don't know much," Don said, looking up.

"Let's start with what you know," Mac said.

"I parked about a block away from the playground because I wanted to show Jess something. We had just turned the corner when we saw Sam on the ground. Didn't hear anything but by the way everyone was cleared out of there it could have happened before we showed up," Don explained.

"How's the baby?" Don asked, looking at Jess.

"They are keeping her up in pediatrics until child services gets here. Stella is upstairs processing her," Jess explained.

"So the baby was with your sister?" Mac asked.

"Yeah a few feet away in a stroller. Jess found a bag with the kids name on it. I didn't even know she was pregnant Mac," Don said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Why were you at the playground," Mac asked.

"Sam asked me to meet her there. Said she wanted me to meet someone I'm guessing it was the kid, "Don said, tiredly.

"We're going to find who did this Don," Mac said, determinedly.

"Thanks Mac," Don said.

They sat there in silence until a tired looking doctor came into the waiting room.

"Flack family,"

"Yeah," Don said, standing up with Jess; still holding her hand.

"When Ms. Flack was brought in she had already lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid that the  
bullet hit a main artery in her heart and we were not able to stop the bleeding and she died on the table. I'm truly sorry for your loss," the doctor said and then walked out the room.

Don's face fell emotionless but his eyes were a different story. He gently untangled his hand from Jess's and walked out the room.

"Don," Jess said, her eyes full of tears as she tried to follow him but was stopped.

"Just let him go. He needs to clear his head. It's going to take time," Mac said, soothingly as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

He gently pulled her into a hug as she let a few tears fall.

"You ok?" Mac asked as Jess pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Don," she said, wiping her eyes.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Mac said, as he gave her a pat on the back.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Pediatrics Ward**

Little Jillian had reached for the swab as Stella wiped some blood off her face. Stella quickly pulled the swab out of reach and pulled out a clean one to wipe the drool off of her face. The baby instinctively opened her mouth when she felt the swab on her chin giving Stella a chance to swab the child's mouth to get a better DNA sample. The baby fussed a little as the nurse slipped off her brown pants and unsnapped her brown and pink onesie to slip over her head. Stella checked her for injuries and foreign trace. When that was done the nurse took her to the sink to wash her off. The little girl really seemed to like the bath; she smiled and splashed as the nurse bathed her in the sink. To Stella the little girl reminded her a lot of Flack. She had a crooked little grin, beautiful dark blue eyes, a tiny bit of dark brown hair and had no problem telling people what she did not like. When the nurse tried to put Jillian's arm into her sleeve when she wanted to suck on her hand; she let out a high pitch squeal. The nurse changed her into an outfit out of her bag. It was a white long sleeve onesie with a purple elephant on it and a pair of white pants.

"How old do you think she is?" Stella asked the nurse.

"It's hard to know without knowing a birth date but she sat up well when I sat her up. She's long so it is hard to tell age and babies all develop differently but if I had guess I would say between six and eight months. The pediatrician, Dr. Matthews, may know he is going to examine her," the nurse said.

A tall man with white hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Peter Matthews," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Stella Bonasera I'm with the crime lab," she said as she shook his hand.

The doctor walked over to the baby and began to examine her. The little girl watched curiously as the doctor touched and examined her. The baby grinned when the doctor tickled her tummy.

"I try to remember every child I see but she does not look familiar, her name doesn't even sound familiar I'm not her doctor. I think I would remember such a happy baby. I'm the doctor on call I can call around and see if I can find her pediatrician," Dr. Matthews said.

"If she has one," Stella said.

"I'm pretty sure she does. She is a very health and well taken care of baby. I have seen a lot worse believe me. I'll call around," he said.

"Ok thanks," Stella said.

The baby began to wail.

"Did she have a bag with a bottle and formula?" asked Dr. Matthews.

The nurse dug through the bag until she came up with a bottle and a canister of formula.

"Go ahead and use her formula so it won't mess up her digestion system," Dr. Matthews said and then excused himself to go answer his phone.

The nurse quickly fixed the bottle while Stella tried to soothe the baby. The baby laid her head down on Stella's shoulder still hiccupping. Stella rubbed circles on the baby's back while gently bouncing her.

"I think she likes you. Do you want to feed her?" the nurse asked.

"Sure," Stella said as she took the bottle and sat down in a chair.

The baby took the bottle hungrily. Stella smiled as the baby began to close her eyes. That was when she saw Don wandering down the hall way; she had never seen him look so lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey friends sorry it took so long I got really stuck on this but I think I got thing figured out for right now. I have no idea how many years there are between Don and Sam but I made it seven because that is how many years there is between my older sister and I and I think Don and Sam are about the same ages as us.**

**Thanks Lilly moonlight for reading over this. Without her this would be full of mistakes!**

**Chapter 3**

_The baby took the bottle hungrily and Stella smiled as she began to close her eyes. That was when she saw Don wandering down the hall way; she had never seen him look so lost._

"Don," Stella called, still sitting in the chair.

Don turned and stared at her for a few minutes; then walked into the room.

He looked at the baby in Stella's arms. She looked so much like Sam when she was a baby.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, softly.

She carefully put the sleeping baby in his arms. He sat down in a rocking chair with her and stared down. The baby opened her eyes and stared back at him. Don couldn't help but give her a sad smile. Even though he could tell this baby was no new born it still reminded him of the first time he held Sam.

_Seven year old Don slowly opened his eyes as someone shook his shoulder. It was early in the morning and he was curled up in a hospital chair waiting for his ma to give birth, hopefully, to a baby brother. His uncle Charles was waiting in the waiting room with him._

"_Come on Donny you want to go see your ma and meet your sister?" his dad asked. _

"_A sister!" he said, disappointedly. _

"_Cheer up buddy. I know you're disappointed but ya know what? Your dad and I weren't happy when your Aunt Millie was born but now we wouldn't trade her for the world right Don?" Uncle Charles asked._

"_That's right and now Donny you are going to have to take care of her even if sometimes you don't want to. Now come on ya ma wants to see you," Dad said, smirking as he took Don's hand and led him towards his ma's room._

_His ma smiled when he walked into the room. She looked really tired but also happy. He stopped at the end of the bed not sure if he wanted to get closer to the pink blanket his ma was holding._

"_Donny sweet heart come here," his Ma said, softly._

_He slowly walked around the bed. His mother lowered her arms so he could see into the pink blanket. The baby was red, wrinkled, and had a big head. It kind of reminded Don of a … _

"_Alien!" he blurted out._

_His father suddenly developed a cough and his Ma looked shocked but the corners of her mouths were turning up._

"_Donald," she said warningly._

"_Sorry Ma," he said, looking down._

"_You looked a lot like that when you were born son," he dad said, smiling._

"_I did not!" he exclaimed._

"_Yes and you grew in to that head of yours," he dad said, chuckling._

"_We have two beautiful children," his Ma said._

"_Yes we do even if one has a big mouth," he dad said as he leaned down and kissed her._

"_He is named after his father," his Ma said cheekily and then motioned for him to lean forward._

_His dad just shook his head and leaned down again as she whispered to him._

_His dad led him over to a chair and sat him down putting a pillow under his arm. He then took the baby from his ma and walked over to him. He went to put the baby in Don's arms but Don pulled his arms back. _

"_It's ok baby you're not going to hurt her," his ma said._

"_I'm right here and the pillow is so you won't drop her," his dad said, softly. It was one of very few times his dad was ever gentle with him._

_He slowly put his arms back out and his dad gently laid the baby in them. The baby stared up at him with big blue eyes, making her look even more like an alien but he wasn't going to say anything. He knew one thing; no one was going to call her anything bad without dealing with him._

"_Donny meet Samantha," his ma said._

"_Hi Sammie," he said, softly as he touched her little cheek._

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella thought it was sweet the way Don was looking at Jillian. He lowered his head a little more and that's when she noticed Don's shoulders were shaking.

"Don?" she asked, confused.

He didn't answer and the baby was becoming upset in his arms. She crouched down in front of him to see his face but all she saw was wet spots on the baby's blanket.

"Don, what's wrong," she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He still didn't answer he just handed her the baby and then put his head in his hands. Stella went and put the baby in her crib she watched as Mac came in the room and pulled Don into a hug. She knew something had to be wrong she had never seen Don this upset. She sadly watched as the younger man sobbed into her husbands shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye Stella saw Danny push Lindsay and Hawkes back into the hallway. She saw Jess standing at the door watching the sad scene with tears in her eyes.

"Jess, what happened?" Stella asked.

"Sam didn't make it," Jess said sadly, as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Stella said, sadly as she pulled Jess into a hug.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Fourteen year old Don looked in his mirror one more time before leaving his room and headed down the stairs. He stopped at the kitchen door where his ma was washing dishes and Sam was at the table coloring._

"_Hey ma I'm going to meet Jimmy at the arcade in the mall. I'm going to walk to Mark's and his ma is going to drop and pick us up," he said._

"_Ok just be back before dark," his ma said, drying her hands._

"_I wanna go," Sam said, looking up for her coloring book._

"_No," Don said as he turned to leave._

"_Please!" the seven year old begged as she ran in front of him._

_Don saw a problem arising. Sam's eyes grew really big and her bottom lip was beginning to poke out and quiver. _

"_Please Donny I'll be good," Sam begged, as tears filled her eyes._

"_Ma help me out here," Don said, turning back to his ma._

"_It would help me out if you took her just for a little while," his Ma said looking sheepish. _

"_Ma!," Don whined._

"_Please Don I have to run a few errands to run and it would be so much easier if I didn't have to take her with me. I would take three hours at the most and then I'll come pick her up and you can stay with your friends," his ma explained._

_He knew it was no use in fighting, if he did he may not even get to go hang out with his friends. Besides he was a real softie when it came to his Ma and sister_

"_Fine, come on kid," he said sighing._

"_Yay! Thank you Donny," Sam said, jumping up and down._

_Don rolled his eyes._

"_Go get a rubber band and brush so I can pull up your hair," his ma said to Sam._

_Sam took off to her room._

_His Ma went to her purse and then came back to him._

"_This is to buy tokens for the carousel that she loves so much. I know it's by the arcade so I want you to watch her carefully. I mean it Don you can stay in the arcade but keep an eye on her. That little girl adores you so you take care of her," his ma said, sternly as she handed him some money._

"_I will, Ma she won't leave my sight," he said as he took the money._

"_Mommy can I wear this instead?" Sam asked holding up a pink headband that matched her favorite Beauty and the Beast shirt that she was wearing._

"_Yeah sure baby," Ma said, as she helped her put it on._

_Don held Sam's hand as they walked to his friend Mark's house. Sam bounced up and down as Mark's mom dropped them off in front of the mall. She had been to the mall plenty of times with her mom but never with Don this was going to be fun._

"_Calm down," Don warned._

_They walked into the crowded arcade. Sam was in awe she had never been in the arcade she had just walked past it with her parents. Don was just glad that she was quiet while he greeted his friends. _

"_Aw Donny who's your cute little shadow?" a female voice asked, coming up beside them. _

_Melina Feira was, to Don, the prettiest girl in the ninth grade. She had dirty blonde curly hair, heart shape face and grey eyes. He didn't even know she knew his name._

"_I'm Sam. I'm not his shadow I'm his sister," she said, her little body radiating attitude._

"_Sam," Don hissed._

"_She is so cute. I wish I had a little sister," Melina said._

"_Well I have a special going today little sisters for sale completely free," Don said, grinning as he held Sam's hand out to Melina._

"_NO!" Sam yelled, as she jerked her hand away. The she ran behind Don wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his back._

"_That is so sweet she loves her big brother," Melina cooed._

"_Yeah sweet," Don sighed as he pulled Sam off him._

"_I'll see you later Donnie," Melina said, waving to him as she left._

"_I'm going to tell ma you tried to give me away," Sam pouted her arms crossed over her chest._

_Don rolled his eyes._

"_You want to ride the carousel?" Don asked._

"_Yeah!" she said, jumping up and down._

"_Come on," he said, taking her hand._

_He took her over to the carousel and bought her enough tokens to last for at least an hour. He made sure that she put the tokens in her pocket and then bent down to eye level to make sure she was listening to him. _

"_Ok remember to get back in line after each ride and no kicking to get your way. What do you do if a stranger tries to talk to you?" he asked._

"_Don't talk to them," she answered automatically._

"_What if someone tries to take you?" he asked_

"_Scream that I don't know them and try to get away. Can I go now?" she asked, impatiently looking at the growing carousal line._

"_Ok just remember I will be in the arcade watching you," he said._

"_Ok I love ya Donny," Sam said, as she kissed Don on the cheek._

"_Love ya to kiddo," he said as he ruffled her hair._

_He made sure she got in line and then went to the arcade._

_Don was glad that the basket ball game they were playing was near the door so that he could keep an eye on Sam. He was in the middle of shooting when he heard a scream. He dropped the ball and took off in to the mall. He jumped over to carousal's safety rail and ran to where the screaming came from. He stopped when he saw an older boy trying to pull Sam off her horse._

_The boy that grabbed Sam looked about twelve years old. He had blonde hair and dead fish grey eyes. There was a little boy that look just like the older one but he was about seven._

"_What do you think you are doing," Don asked, rushing to stop the boy._

"_This little turd has ridden this horse this horse five times already and my little brother wants a turn," the boy said._

_There was one horse that Sam loved to ride it was a white horse that stood proud and majestic; Don could understand why Sam liked that horse. Right now she was going to fight for it._

"_Yeah well that turd is my little sister and there is a better way than just pulling her off the horse" Don said," Don said angrily._

"_Yeah!" Sam said, sticking her tongue out._

"_I don't care who you are just get her off the horse," the boy snapped._

_Don really didn't feel like dealing with this right now and the carousel had started up again. _

"_Come on Sammie I know they didn't ask nicely but if you give him the horse we can go get ice cream," Don said, sighing._

"_Ok," she said, sighing begrudgingly._

_Sammie was climbing down when the other little boy grabbed her making her fall to her knees. She began to cry but still stood up and kicked the boy in the knee. That was when chaos broke out. The older boy grabbed Sam and Don grabbed the older boy the noise they made caused the carousel to stop. _

"_What the hell is going on?" asked the carousel operator, angrily ._

"_This kid is messing with my sister!" Don exclaimed, still holding the boy by the front of the shirt._

"_Don!" Melina's voice came from the crowd that had formed._

"_What are you doing to my brothers?" she asked, walking up to the platform._

"_Your brothers? They are messing with my sister?" Don explained._

"_They wouldn't do that. You like messing with kids younger than you?" she asked, accusingly._

"_You don't know your brothers," he spat, as he gave the older boy a shove towards Melina._

_He then picked up Sam and walked off the carousel's platform._

"_You ok?" he asked, softly._

"_Those boys were mean," she sniffled._

"_I know I'm sorry did they hurt you?" he asked._

"_I banged my knee a little," she said, trying to pull up her blue jeans._

"_You think ice cream will make it feel better?" he asked, grinning knowingly._

"_Yeah," she said, grinning._

_Melina never spoke to Don again and that was fine with him because no one messed with his sister._

_He picked Sam up again and headed for the ice cream shop in the mall._

"_Donny what's a turd?" Sam asked, as she put her head on his shoulder._

_All Don could do was laugh.._

He smiled sadly at the memory. At one time he would do anything for Sam. Things became a little rocky when he went joined the Academy and even worse when their mother passed away from cancer. He was still sitting at the hospital trying to find out if the baby was Sam's and who was going to get custody. He noticed how tired Jess looked when she walked into the waiting room. She sat down beside him and smiled softly when he put her hand on her belly.

"You look tired why don't you go home," he said, rubbing the spot where the baby kicked.

"Why don't we both go home? It's going to be awhile before they get the results we can come back later today," Jess said, putting her hand on top of his.

He wanted to fight her on this but he was both physically and mentally exhausted to put up a good fight. He just stood up with her and headed for the door. She was a little surprised but she could see the sheer exhaustion in his eyes and was thankful he didn't put up a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I know I have kept you waiting and all I put up is this short chapter. I have been really busy with real life and got completely stuck on what should happen in this chapter, I hope it doesn't stink too bad. As of right now I am unstuck and working on chapter five but no promises for a quicker update. Let me know what you think this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**There is a use of stronger language in this chapter so just a warning!**

**Thanks Lilly moonlight for reading over this. Without her this would be full of mistakes!**

**Chapter 4**

Mac walked into the lab and was greeted by Adam.

"Hey Boss I got the DNA results back," he said handing Mac a folder.

"Jillian Flack is Samantha Flack's daughter, that will make it easier for Don and Jess to get custody but don't call Flack or Child Services just yet. Don and Jess just went home, let them rest for a couple of hours," Mac said and then turned to walk away.

"I also got another hit from the DNA," Adam added quickly handing him another piece of paper.

"Looks like, Robert Wolfe Jillian's father is in the system for drugs to robbery and everything in between. Let's see if he's added murder to his list. Do you have an address?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he's upstate doing time for a robbery. So that rules him out," Adam said.

"Not necessarily he could have had some one on the outside helping him. I think I need to go talk to the new dad. Good work," Mac said and then turned to walk to the elevators.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The minute his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Jess was snuggled close his hand resting protectively on her baby bump her deep even breaths allowing him to rest peacefully. She didn't enjoy being awoken with the sharp ringing of her phone. She carefully sat up; she smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her holding on the bed.

"Detective Angell," she answered.

"Let me talk to my son NOW. Why in the hell is his phone off!" Donald Sr.'s angry voice boomed through the phone.

Jess took a deep breath she could tell that Don Sr. had been drinking and had apparently heard about Sam. Don told her that he was unable to reach his dad so some other cop must have leaked about Sam getting shot. She looked down to see Don had fallen back asleep and she was not about to wake him up when his father was like this.

"I SAID LET ME TALK TO MY SON NOW!" he bellowed again.

"He's not able to come to the phone right now," she said, trying to keep her voice low.

"Like hell he can't! You want to tell me why I heard from another cop that my daughter was shot?" he demanded.

"He tried to reach you but you were out getting drunk again," she snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that you BITCH," he spat.

She jumped when the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"How dare you talk to my wife like that!" Don growled.

She heard more curses from the phone.

"No dad it wasn't drugs or alcohol, someone put a bullet in her chest and she left a baby. You know why she didn't tell us about the baby? Because you quit on her and she thought I had too," Don said angrily.

Jess thought that his father broke the sound barrier on the phone.

"YOU just kept pushing her away after Ma was gone. She needed help and what did you do? I believe I'm quoting you on this 'you washed your hands of her'. You know what? Maybe now I'm going to wash my hands of you, maybe I don't want my kid knowing who you are," Don slammed the phone shut. He was about to throw the phone when Jess grabbed it from his hand.

She slid out to the bed and went into the bathroom. They both needed to calm down. She had seen him mad before but never this mad. She felt the baby move crazily in her belly. She wondered if the baby's movements were because Don's voice had startled or because Don had scared her. She wondered if Don had meant what he said to his dad. She knew that things got rough after his mom died. His dad, Sam and Don all mourned but they never mourned together; which was the problem. She hoped that Don would change his mind once he calmed down because tough as he is she was sure that it would kill Donald Sr. not to see his grandchildren.

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down more before leaving the bathroom. What she saw broke her heart. Don was curled up on the bed looking like a lost child. She sat down on the bed and began to stroke his hair.

"I've become my father," he mumbled.

"No your father wouldn't care so much," she said, softly.

"I'm sorry I blew up but he had no reason calling here and talking to you like that. He is not the same man; yeah he could be an ass from time to time but since Ma died he hasn't been the same. I guess really none of us have. I know I should have called him but I knew how he would react," he said sighing as he reached over and touched her belly.

He felt the baby moving around under his hand. He put his mouth right up to her belly.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I promise if I ever scare you again you and your mommy can just walk away from me," he said, still stroking her belly.

"We would never walk away from you Don. Everyone gets mad but that doesn't mean both of us might have to calm down and then we can talk about it. Or I will kick your butt," she said, touching his face smiling.

"I promise," he chuckled. He then looked at his watch.

"We still have a couple more hours before visiting hours start at the hospital so let's try to get some more sleep," Don said, laying her down into the bed and then kissed her belly.

She smiled and cuddled next to him as they tried to get back to sleep.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes stared down at the man in front of him. His face twisted in agony forever. The man had a gunshot wound in his leg but what killed him was the gangrene he got from trying to dig the bullet out with a fork.

"Pretty stupid uh," a voice coming up behind him said.

He turned around to see the newest homicide Detective Brian Henkal walking towards him. Brian, despite his age, looked like he was right out of high school. He had a young round face with bright green eyes and black shaggy hair. Despite his boyish looks Brian could get a suspect to crack like he had been doing it for twenty years instead of his five.

"I guess he didn't want to go to a hospital and tried to remove it himself," Hawkes said.

"But what did this guy want to hide so bad that he be willing to do that to himself?" Brian asked, perplexed.

"You know Flack's sister was shot two blocks from here. Maybe this guy got in a argument with someone else they pulled guns on in each other and started shooting…,"

"and Samantha Flack got caught in the crossfire," Brian finished.

"So now all we need to do is find the other shooter," Hawkes said.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny and Lindsay stood in the old apartment building not far from where Sam Flack was shot. He had found a wallet in the diaper that had Sam's license in it which had led them to the apartment. He was waiting for the Super to open the door. Soon a fat, balding man slowly approached the door.

"Take your time," Danny mumbled.

The guy opened the door and turned around and left.

"Thanks for your help," Danny said smirking and giving a small wave to the man's back.

Lindsay smiled and then pushed him into the apartment.

They could clearly tell that a baby lived in the shabby old apartment. Toys, clothes, and bottles were spread throughout the apartment. They looked around trying to see if they could find a reason for someone to shoot Sam. They searched through cabinets and drawers. Then Lindsay pulled opened the bedside table drawer and her eyes went wide.

"Danny come here!" Lindsay called urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Friends!! Happy Easter!!! I know this is short and late but I have been stuck and really busy lately but my spring break is this week so maybe I can get some writing done. Thanks to all that have read and stuck with this story.**

**Thanks to Lilly moonlight for fixing my mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

"What's wrong Montana?" he asked, rushing into the room.

"Look at this," Lindsay said, pointing into the drawer.

"It's a bullet in a phone book. How does that happen?" Danny asked, confused.

"It came through this hole in the floor," Lindsay said, moving the table and then kneeling down to examine the hole.

Danny joined her on the floor.

"I know that the neighbors are older but do you think they are all deaf? No one called in hearing a gun shot," Danny asked. He paused for a minute. "Not even Sam's" he said softly.

"That is odd that not even one person called in a gunshot," Lindsay said.

"Maybe they used a silencer," Danny said.

"I'll call it in and get someone to check out the apartment down stairs," He continued as he pulled out his phone and then walked out of the room.

Lindsay went to the other bedside table and found another surprise waiting.

"Wonder what she needed this for?" Lindsay asked, pulling a hand gun out of the drawer as Danny walked back into the room.

"With this neighborhood who doesn't have a gun?" Danny asked.

"Look what else I found," Lindsay said, holding an envelope out to him.

"A note addressed to Don," Danny said.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Mac sat across from the tattooed young man known as Robert Wolfe. His ice blue eyes stared right back into Mac's grey ones.

"Do you know this woman?" Mac asked sliding a picture of Sam in front of him.

"No. Who is she?" Robert asked calmly, but his body langue said differently.

"She's dead," Mac said, just as calmly.

"Sam's dead?" he asked, his voice low.

"So now you know her? You want to tell me how?" Mac asked.

"Me and Sam used to party all the time. We even moved in together until …," he paused.

"Until she became pregnant," Mac finished.

"Yeah. She started talking about cleaning up her act going back to AA becoming a happy family," he said shrugging

"So what happened?" Mac asked

"I went to a couple of meetings with her but I just couldn't stay sober we began to fight all the time. She insisted on keeping the baby and I'm already screwed up I don't need a kid to mess up. So we broke up she went her separate way. Last time I heard she moved out of New York," Robert explained.

"Where did she go?" Mac asked.

"I don't know I think last time I heard she went to Connecticut. I never would have hurt Sam," Robert said, looking straight into Mac's eyes.

Mac stood up to leave.

"Hey is the kid ok?" Robert asked.

"Yeah she's going to be fine and going to a good home," Mac said and then walked out the room.

"Good," Robert whispered as a guard came in to lead him back to his cell.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

After the officers checked out the apartment below Sam's they reported that the apartment was clear and they found a body. Adam followed Stella into the apartment. Lying on the floor was a Hispanic woman shot in the chest. Stella bent over the woman's body and then looked up to the ceiling where she saw a hole.

"Well that is how the hole got in Sam's floor. She fought back," Stella said, pointing up.

"This could be why no one heard the shot," Adam said picking up a pillow that had blood and a hole on it.

"The apartment is rented by an Al Cortez so maybe this is Mrs. Cortez she is wearing a ring," Stella said, holding up the woman's hand.

"So where is Mr. Cortez?" Adam asked, as he began to take overall photos.

Adam had just finished overalls while Stella finished examining the body when Adam thought he heard something like water running. Adam slowly walked down the hall towards the bathroom and slowly opened the cracked door. The water in the tub was slowly leaking on to the floor from the running faucet. Adam walked over to the tub and then quickly, as he could, ran out of the room. Stella found him in the hall with his eyes closed and taking deep breathes.

"Adam?" Stella said touching his arm making him jump.

"Sorry Stell I lost it for a minute. I..I found another body," he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

Stella walked into the bathroom and gasped. Lying in the tub was a body of a little boy with big brown eyes. The child couldn't have been over two years old. Stella could see the large bruise on the child's throat most likely the cause of the child's death. Stella could understand why Adam was so upset it was not every day he found a child dead in the bath tub but the other reason is that for a split second she thought that it was Jason Messer. Stella felt horrified at the thought of the little Jason dead. She loved that boy like her own. She knew right now that she had to get her emotions in check to catch the little boy's killer and for Adam.

Even though Adam was a shy and awkward man to some people to Jason Messer no one was cooler than his uncle Adam. Even though everyone paid attention to the two year old; Jason loved when his uncle put music on for him to dance in the lab or play computer games that he could win. The awkward lab tech turned very protective when that little boy around. So to see a little boy that looked so much like Jason dead made Adam sick to his stomach.

Adam stayed by the bathroom door until the boy's body had been moved, then continued to process the rest of the house.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don had woken up early, but was content to just lie there watching his wife sleep. This time he grabbed her phone when it rang.

"Flack," he answered quietly.

"Yeah Adam this is Jess's phone but she is asleep. What do you got?" he asked.

He listened to the lab tech speak.

"Ok thanks for letting me know," he said and then hung up.

"What did Adam find?" Jess asked, groggily.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he said.

"So are you. You're staring I can't sleep when you stare," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled when he heard her stomach growl.

"Somebody's hungry," he said sang softly as he kissed her tummy.

"I used to not even want to eat breakfast. Now I eat two one here and then I usually get something else at the station. I'm always hungry," she said sighing as she sat up.

"Well you are carrying a Flack in there so instead of eating for two it is more like eating for four," he said grinning as he pulled her back down.

"You never did tell me what Adam said," she said, stroking his hair.

"He said that Jillian is Sam's and that he contacted child services so that we can start on the paper work to bring her home with us," he explained.

"We need to get up and go get some things for her! We've got a crib, but it isn't put together yet. We have so many things to get ready before we bring her home!" Jess said as she sat up and began to climb out of bed.

"Sure but first we eat," he said grinning as he sat up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey friends!!! I'm back!! I not only have not had the Internet for a whole week but I have also been in a car wreck. So life has gotten in the way but my life is still good. This is really short but I just wanted to get something posted. Let me know what you think. **

**I have been nominated for two CSI:NY Fanfiction 2009 awards which is a surprise and honor. So go vote for those talented writers.**

**Thanks to Lily moonlight for reading over this without her this would be full of mistakes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Pediatric ward**

Jess looked at the baby, who was sitting up in the crib, from the hallway. She was a little nervous about bringing the little girl home. She was unsure how she was going to be as a mother and now here she was thrown into a situation where she was going to have to be a mother and an Aunt to this little girl. She took a deep breath and then walked into the room. The baby looked at her smiling but then started she started screaming, Jess stopped where she was. She wasn't sure how to react to the little girl's reaction.

"Awe the poor thing has been doing that all morning. I guess she thinks that every woman with brown hair is her mom and then she realizes that it is not and gets upset," the blonde nurse explained, picking the screaming child up.

The nurse walked with the baby bouncing her slightly but that was not soothing the child. Jess wasn't sure what to do so she walked over to the crib and took out the pacifier and put it in the baby's mouth. This seemed to calm the baby down some but she was still crying. Jess was surprised when the baby reached for her.

"Can I hold her?" Jess asked

The nurse was unsure but handed the baby to her anyway. Jess tried to hold the child close but the baby pushed away still crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Don asked walking in to the room with another woman.

"She misses Sam," Jess said still trying to calm the baby.

"Hey you remember me? I held you yesterday but you were asleep" Don asked as he carefully took the baby from Jess.

Jillian heard Don's deep voice and began to scream louder.

"Well I made that worse," Don said as he handed the baby back to Jess.

Jess turned the baby around where she was facing out and she seemed to calm down and look around.

"Well I guess she is not a cuddler at least not right not now," Jess said as she bounced the now silent baby.

"Well you did good at calming her down," said the woman that walked into the room with Don.

Jess was happy at least she could get Jillian to calm down.

"Jess, this is Ann Martain she is from Child Services," Don introduced.

Jess smiled politely at the woman.

"I just need to ask you some questions and you guys just need to sign some papers. Then you can take Jillian home," Ann said, as she motioned for them to follow her into the hall.

Don and Jess exchanged a look both knowing that their lives were about to change.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Sid looked sadly at the body of the tiny little boy before covering him. It made him sick to see such a tiny child on his table. He understood things like illnesses and accidents caused children's untimely death but to murder a child he could never understand that.

"Hey Sid," a voice greeted from behind him.

"Sheldon," he greeted, as he turned around.

"So what did you find out about our John Doe?" Hawkes asked.

"I printed him and the name of Al Cortez came out. The cause of death is pretty obvious he used something rusty to try and dig out the bullet. Left untreated the wound became infected and when the infection went untreated gangrene set in," he explained

"Do you have TOD?" Hawkes asked.

"I would say around or just before noon yesterday," Sid said and then turned towards the sound of the door opening.

Mac and Stella walked in together.

"You two always have great timing. I was about to call you both," Sid said, with a small smile.

"What do you have for us?" Mac asked

"Well Mr. Cortez is this little boy's father his DNA matched and I can also match his hand print to the bruise on his neck," Sid said as he gently tilted the boys head back.

"He killed his own son," Stella said softly.

Mac looked over at Stella he knew this was a hard case for her. Not only because it involved a child but because of how badly she wanted a child of her own. She found out shortly after they were married that because of a serious illness as a child that she could not carry a child safely to term. It had hurt her so badly that she tried to walk away from Mac but he wouldn't let her. They cried together. No one knew about Stella and that was the way she wanted it. Jason Messer had his own room at their house with a bed and a room full of toys. He loved Jason just as Stella so he didn't mind Jason staying with them. Lindsay and Danny insisted that it was too much but of course Stella insisted that they loved keeping Jason whenever they could. So when she and Adam found the little boy that reminded them of Jason it had shaken them up. This was why Mac came down to autopsy with Stella.

"And it looks like the woman you found was the child's mother. I ran her prints and she was in the system to for shoplifting. Her name is Mary Cortez. She has multiple defensive wounds and COD was extinguish due to a gunshot. I also found out that Mrs. Cortez was four weeks pregnant and the baby's DNA did not match Al Cortez" Sid said as he covered the woman's body.

"So Al found out that Mary was cheating on him got angry killed her and then drowned his son? So who ever was the father went after Cortez and killed him too and may have killed Sam Flack. That is my theory," Hawkes asked.

"So we have to find whoever killed Al Cortez," Mac said.

Mac slipped his arm around Stella's waist as they left autopsy.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Danny just needed to see his boy. He rarely took time during a case to go see Jason in the daycare but today was different. As Danny entered the Daycare room, he was surprised to see Adam sitting on the floor building blocks with Jason. Danny walked into the classroom and watched them for a few minutes at the door.

"Daddy!" squealed Jason as he ran to him when he realized his dad was in the room.

"Hey buddy," Danny said, scooping him up.

"I play wif Aham," Jason explained.

"Are you having fun?" Danny asked.

"Uh hu you sit," Jason demanded pointing to the floor.

"What are you doing here? Danny asked as he sat down next to Adam.

"Um I was working on a tough case and thought I would come down here for a few minutes," Adam explained. "I got to go little dude," Adam added standing.

"No! Sit and pay wif daddy," Jason demanded.

"I can't dude I have to get back to work I told you I couldn't stay long," Adam explained.

Jason's bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Peas Aham," Jason whimpered.

"Listen buddy Adam and I have to go back to work but we both want one of your giant hugs can you do that for us?" Danny asked.

Danny put Jason down and he ran to Adam and hugged him tight. Adam hugged the little boy tight trying to get the picture of the dead little boy in the tub out of his head.

"Alright dude I'll see you later," Adam said, releasing Jason.

"Bye-bye," Jason said, waving as Adam left.

"Daddy bye-bye?" Jason asked

"Not yet I'll play for a few minutes," Danny said, sitting on the floor.

Danny smiled as Jason ran to the toy truck and brought it back to him. It always calmed him to watch his son.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Friends!!! I know I not have updated in a long time but really life has been really busy! I thought summer would be slower but I guess not! I hope it won't take as long to update next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to Lily moonlight for reading over this without her this would be full of mistakes.**

**Chapter 7**

At two o'clock, Jess remembered she had her doctor's appointment at 3 o'clock. It had taken almost all day to answer question and signing papers to be able to take Jillian home with them. They still had to have a home visit from Child Services to go through until everything was final. Right now they weren't sure what they were going to do with the fussy baby, who was sitting in the car seat, while they went to the doctor to find out the sex of their baby. It was something they had been wanting to find out for a long time.

"Maybe they can watch her at the daycare Jason goes to," Jess said, sighing as she dug through the diaper bag trying to find something to soothe Jillian.

She looked up to see the look on Don's face.

"Don't give me that look! I don't want to leave her in a nursery right now any more than you do but you know everyone is on cases and can't watch her," Jess argued as she finally pulled out a small yellow blanket that said _little angel_ on it.

She took the blanket and put it near her face running her finger on her cheek. Jillian took the blanket and held it close to her for a moment and then she began to fuss again.

"Here see if she will take her pacifier now," Don said, handing it to her.

Jess put the pacifier in Jillian's mouth and rocked the car seat, and was relieved when the baby closed her eyes.

"Let's see how long that will last. How about we see if Stella can watch her at the lab? Jillian already seemed to like her and if she can't watch her maybe one of the techs can it would be like musical babies," Don said, quietly chuckling.

"We can try and I better call the doctor and tell them that we will be a little late," Jess said with a little smile as she took out her cell.

Don called Stella on the way to the lab, who told them she would be delighted to look after Jillian.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac walked in to lab to see Lindsay at the computer.

"Found anything?" he asked walking up to her.

"Sam's prints were the only ones on the gun but what is interesting is that the gun is registered to a Maggie Jennings. She lives in Connecticut," Lindsay said.

"That was where Wolfe thought that Sam moved to. It looks like I'm taking a road trip," Mac said as he patted Lindsay on the shoulder and then headed towards the door.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella looked through the surveillance tapes from the other building close to the play ground. Unfortunately the angle of the camera was not very good, meaning she could not see the shooter at all. Sam was in the corner of screen and all you could see was when she fell. Stella sighed; someone had to know something. She knew that Don and Jess were on the way to bring her Jillian and she wished she had some good news for them. As she thought that, she saw the elevator doors open and smiled when she saw Don and Jess get off. Don carried the car seat on his arm while Jess carried the diaper bag.

"Hey Stell," Don greeted softly.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked over to them.

"Have you found anything?" Don asked as he sat the car seat down. Stella saw that Jillian was asleep.

"I haven't gotten much from the surveillance tapes but Mac is headed up to Connecticut to follow a lead," Stella explained.

"Connecticut? Who is in Connecticut?" Don asked confused.

"Danny and Lindsay found a gun in Sam's apartment that belonged to a woman in Connecticut named Maggie Jennings," Stella explained.

"The name doesn't ring a bell. I don't know why Sam would even be in Connecticut," Don said sighing.

"We'll let Mac answer those questions," Stella said as she touched his arm.

"Thanks for watching her Stell," Jess said as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"Anything I can do to help," Stella said.

"Hopefully she'll stay asleep the whole time," Don said.

"If she does wake up there's formula and a bottle in the bag, and the instructions are on the back of the canister. There is jar food in the bag too but I haven't tried giving it to her," Jess explained.

"Thanks. And hey, you know I want to be the first one to know what the little Flack is going to be," Stella said, smiling as she took the diaper bag.

"Sure thing," Jess said with a grin as they turned to leave.

As they were walking to the elevator Lindsay met them in the hall.

"Don, Danny and I found this in Sam's apartment I think you should read this," Lindsay said handing Don the envelope.

"I will," he said putting it in his pocket.

Don wondered why Sam had written him a letter. Was it a letter or was she repaying for the money he sent? If it was a letter what was so important that she had to write it down instead of calling him? These were questions that were going to have to wait to be answered after Jess's appointment.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The forty-five minute ride to Connecticut went smoothly for Mac. He went over questions in head for the interview. He wanted to get back to Stella as quickly as he could he knew how hard this case was for her. He knew that she was strong and could handle the case but he wanted to be there when she needed someone to lean on.

Mac checked his GPS as he pulled up to a two storey house in the rural part of Connecticut. It looked like a house in a magazine with a white fence and kids bikes in the front yard covered in freshly fallen snow. There was a green wreath on the door. Mac made his way up to the red front door and knocked. A young black woman answered the door.

"I'm looking for a Maggie Jennings," Mac said.

"She's in the living room. Are you here for the party?" the woman asked not allowing Mac into the house.

"No I'm with the NYPD crime lab I just need to ask Mrs. Jennings some questions," Mac explained.

This time the woman moved out of the door way. Mac followed the woman in to the large living room with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner.

"That's her," the woman said as she pointed to the red head woman standing next to a little girl.

"Mrs. Jennings ?" Mac said as he walked over to her.

"Yes," she said turning around.

"I'm Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab I would like to ask you some questions concerning…"

"About what?" a short balding man asked angrily as he stepped in front of the woman.

"Do you know this woman?" Mac asked showing the man a picture of Sam.

"Yes but whatever she has done does not involve us," the man said shortly.

"Let's not discuss this in front of the children. Let's go in the kitchen" Mrs. Jennings said embarrassed.

Mac nodded and Mr. Jennings glared at him. They were about to go into the when kitchen when the little girl that had been standing beside Mrs. Jennings grabbed her arm. The little girl looked like she could have been around eleven and had long brown hair and green eyes, she looked a lot like Mrs. Jennings. She wore a red sweater with black pants.

"It's ok baby I will be right back and then we can open presents," she said and then kissed the girl on the head.

The girl stared at Mac and then ran off to play. The husband started to follow them but Mrs. Jennings stopped him.

"Would you please keep your eye on the little ones for me please?" she asked gently touching his arm.

He grunted and turned around.

"Is Samantha in some kind of trouble?" she asked once they were alone in the spacious kitchen.

"She was found shot on a play ground Saturday afternoon," He explained.

"Oh no! Is she ok? Was Jillian hurt?" she gasped.

"I'm afraid Ms. Flack did not make it but the baby is fine." Mac said.

"Poor Sam! Did you catch the guy?" she asked as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"No not yet. How did you know Ms. Flack?" Mac asked.

"I was her AA sponsor. I know what she was going through. I was pregnant with my first child when I decided to stop drinking. I have been sober for almost twelve years now and haven't looked back. So when she told us that she was pregnant at a meeting I wanted to help her like my sponsor helped me," she explained.

"We found a gun registered to you in her apartment," Mac said.

"Yeah I gave that to her. My husband's company transferred him here from New York. He wasn't happy about it but I brought Sam with us. I was not going to leave a scared pregnant girl alone in New York City especially when she refused to tell her family. It's not like we didn't have the space or money to help her out," She said.

"But she decided to move back to New York?" he asked.

"Yes, the closer she came to the end of her pregnancy the more she talked about wanting the baby to be born in New York and how she wanted her brother to know. So I found her an apartment and paid the first six months rent on it just to help so that she could get on her feet. I bought her the gun because the neighborhood was not the best and I wanted her to have protection, for her and the baby. I still don't know if she ever told her brother I know she called him the day Jillian was born but I don't know what she told him. I can't believe she is gone, that poor baby," she explained, tearfully.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to upset you but these I had to asked these question to get closer to finding Ms. Flack's killer," Mac said.

Even though Mac didn't get information that was helpful to the case he hoped that Don would find some comfort that Sam was being taken care of while she was pregnant.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don held Jess's hand as the doctor prepared the sonogram and put the gel on her stomach.

"Ok, are you ready to know what sex your baby is?" the doctor asked.

They both nodded their heads and looked at the screen. They watched as the small mass that was their baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" the doctor said smiling.

As the doctor pointed out different features that the baby had developed, both parents had tears running down their face. They both had at lot running through their minds how excited they were about their little boy, picking out baby names, and how they were going to take care of Jillian and their son.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey friends!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up but my muse went on vacation for just about the whole summer and then when it came back I went on vacation!!! But I think we are both back on track. I am losing steam on this story so you have to let me know if it sounds ok? I have ideas for other stories but don't worry I am going to finish this I'm just not sure when! Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to Lily Moonlight for looking this over! She has been very patient with me! **

**Chapter 8**

Stella was frustrated that there was nothing that could lead them to Sam's shooter. All they knew that it was beginning to look like Sam was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She thought that she was going to go blind if she looked at the video any longer. That was until she spotted something at the corner of the building, a shoe, a very tiny shoe. She was able to enhance the video but it was blurry. When she saw a window with a reflection of a small boy looking towards where Sam fell, she smiled.

"My witness," she murmured smiling

"Hey Stell you find something?" Adam asked walking in the room.

"Yeah I think I found a witness. See that little boy is looking right where Sam fell so maybe he knows the shooter," She said.

"He's just a kid Stell," Adam said doubtfully, as he studied the tape.

"Yes, but right now this kid is all we have so I have to go see what he knows," Stella said determinedly as she began to head toward the door.

"Hey Stell speaking of kids you forgot someone," Adam called pointing to the corner.

Stella walked back into the room and looked towards the corner where Jillian was slowly opening her eyes. Stella felt guilty about forgetting Jillian just for that moment. If she ever had a child would she get so caught up in her work that she would forget about her child? She hoped not but right now she had to take care of Jillian.

"Hey baby girl," Stella cooed smiling.

Jillian smiled at the familiar face but then she began to fuss.

"Are you hungry?" Stella asked as she reached for the diaper bag.

Jillian began to cry harder.

"Ok, Ok it's coming," she said as she quickly picked up the car seat. She decided that it would be better to feed Jillian in her office instead of risking spilling something on the AV equipment.

She quickly read the directions on the back of the canister and fixed her bottle. Soon the baby was eating contently.

"You were a hungry girl," Stella cooed as she shifted Jillian in her arms.

"Are you?" A new voice spoke up, sounding amused.

"I could eat something," she smirked when she saw Mac at the door.

"Adam said that you found a witness, but do you want to grab a bite before you go?"

"Sure just let me finish up with Miss Jillian," she said taking the empty bottle from Jillian's mouth.

This action made Jillian scream again.

"You're not full yet? Well let's see if you like the solid food? Here Mac hold her on your lap for me," she said as she passed the screaming child to Mac.

Mac was not used to a screaming baby especially one closed up in a glass office. Her wails sounded louder than sirens to him. He just wasn't sure what to do with her. He put her on his knees and bounced her a little but the wails seemed to increase. It felt like forever to him before Stella got the baby food jar open and she put the spoon in the baby's mouth.

"Please don't choke," Stella said worrying about just sticking the spoon in.

But Jillian didn't choke she just opened her mouth for more. Which Stella happily gave to her.

"You like Sweet potatoes uh baby girl?" she cooed.

Jillian smiled as she took another bite of food.

Mac loved seeing Stella so happy. Even though they never really talked about it Mac thought maybe he should suggest adoption to Stella. Mac quickly tightened his grip when he felt Jillian lean forward.

"Stell what are we going to do with her while we go talk to the witness?" he asked as he moved his legs a little making Jillian glare up at him.

"I'm not taking you from your food. Boy you can tell she is a Flack. The look she just gave me had Don written all over it," He chuckled.

"She does look a lot like Flack. I think it is her eyes," she said gently wiping Jillian's mouth.

"I was thinking maybe Danny or Lindsay could watch her until Don and Jess get back it probably won't be too much longer," Stella added.

Jillian took a couple more bites before she spat it back out on to Stella and Mac.

"I guess she is full!" Stella said shocked.

"Oh Mac she got most of it on your pants," she said trying to wipe it off with baby wipes she pulled from the diaper bag.

"It's ok I have some clean pants in my locker um here," he said handing Jillian back to her and then walked out of the office looking a little shocked himself.

"I think he was starting to like you until you did that," Stella chuckled as she kissed the top of Jillian's head then began to clean Jillian and herself up before going to find Danny and Lindsay.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don and Jess silently walked to the car and got in. Jess smiled when she felt her son kick before she put on her seatbelt. She turned to see Don staring at her before she could say anything Don leaned over and kissed her passionately it didn't take long for her to kiss back. He gently pulled back and cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. His eyes were so full of emotion that it made her want to cry.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he said his voice deep with emotion.

"I can't promise that nothing bad is going to happen to me. Just like you can't promise that nothing is going to happen to you. But all I know is that right now is we are fine and going to have a son together," she said kissing him. She then leaned forward and nuzzled the special spot behind his ear making him shiver. She loved to make him shiver.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Now, are you ready to go pick up Jillian?" he asked pulling back and putting on his seatbelt.

"Do you mind if we stop by the drug store real quick I need to pick up some more vitamins?"

"No that is fine," he said as he started the car.

They drove down to the drug store not far from the lab.

"You can just stay in the car I won't be long," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

He watched as she walked it in the store. He then took the note that Lindsay had given him, out of his pocket. He opened the envelop and unfolded the note. He was surprised when two pictures fell in his lap. One was a picture of Sam in the hospital; she was smiling at the camera holding newborn Jillian. The other photo was a picture of an older grinning Jillian sitting on Santa Clause's knee. Don felt tears come to his eyes as he started to read the letter.

Dear Donny,

I'm not very good at this so this letter won't be long. I have a beautiful little girl named Jillian Marie, after ma. I thought she was a mistake but it turns out that she was my gift. I Iove her so much and I really want you to meet her. I'm not sure why I just didn't call you. I guess I'm just afraid that you will be disappointed in me. I know you are going to be a great uncle. I know I gave you a hard time, Donnie, but I know that you will always watch out for me and now my Jilly-bean.

Don if anything should happen to me I want you to take care of Jillian. I don't want her to end up in the system. Please Don you have to promise to take care of her I know that you are capable.

I hope to see you soon Donny.

Love,

Sammie

Don quickly wiped his tear off the letter trying not to smudge the ink. She was right he would have always protected her and now he would take care of Jillian. He remembered just one of the many times he wanted to keep her safe.

_Don was dead tired. The twenty-one year old had always know that there were crazy people out in the city he just didn't know how many there were until he graduated from the police academy. Now it seemed like he was arresting crack heads and nut jobs every day, at least he was keeping them off the street. He was getting ready to fall into bed when his phone rang._

"_Hello," he grunted into the phone._

"_Donny," a voice whimpered._

"_Sam? Where are you?" he asked concerned he could hear loud noises in the background._

"_At a party__ in Yonkers__. I didn't want to call dad and I want to go home Donny," Sam choked out. _

"_Give me the address," he sighed._

_She gave him the address and he tiredly headed for his car. This wasn't the first time his fourteen year old sister had called him to come get her in the middle of the night. He knew that she was having a hard time after their mother died and she was finding some kind of way to deal. Their father had seemed to stop caring all together. He saw her sitting by the mail box when he pulled up to the large house that was blaring music and oozing kids. He could tell that she was three sheets to the wind. He got out of the car and went and kneeled in front of her. He frowned when he saw scratches on her arm and her clothes were rumpled and stretched._

"_Sammy," he said softly as he moved the hair from her face. He could see that she had been crying._

"_Sam, how did you get those scratches?" he asked firmly._

_She stared at her arm blankly then looked at him._

"_Pat scratched me," she said, softly._

"_Why Sam? Why did he scratch__you?" he frowned._

"_I…I wouldn't go upstairs with him. He…wanted me to go up stairs," she mumbled._

"_Then what?"_

"_He… He got really mad and started yelling and pulling at me but… but I pulled away and ran out here and called. I want to go home," she said with more force._

"_What is Pat's last name?" he asked angrily._

"_I…I don't know! Please Don I want to go home my head hurts," she begged paling a little._

"_Come on," he said carefully helping her up. _

_He got her in the car and wasn't surprised when she passed out half way home. He carried her into the house quietly and took her up to her room. He laid her down, took off her shoes and covered her up. He knew that she would be sick in the morning and his dad wouldn't ask any questions. So he would have to go get Sam's school work so the poor girl would pass the ninth grade. _

Don jumped when Jess opened the car door. Jess took one look at his face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting a large bag at her feet.

He handed her the letter and pictures. She quickly read the letter, smiled softly at the pictures and then reached for the bag. She took out a plastic picture frame and slipped the picture of Sam holding Jillian in to it.

"I think we should put this in Jillian's room," she said holding the framed picture up.

He nodded and took the picture from her and then glanced at the bag on the floor.

"It looks like you got more than vitamins," he smirked.

"I might have picked up a few extra things," she grinned.

"What was the frame for?"

"This," she said taking out another frame and slipping the sonogram picture in to it.

"What were you going to do with the other frame?"

"Stella and I have the same weakness… the word sale," she said sighing.

He couldn't help but laugh. She reached in the bag and pulled out a stuffed penguin holding a toy with beads in it.

"I thought this was really cute! Do you think Jillian would like it?" she asked giving the rattle a little shake.

"Yeah I think she will love it! Did you remember to actually buy the vitamins?" he asked smirking.

She frowned for a moment and reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of vitamins.

"Yeah wise guy now let's go get Jillian,"

He smirked as he started the car to head back to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey friends!! I know that this has been a long wait but at first I was bummed that I didn't have a job and then I got a job and now I have to work doubles go figure! Here it is let me know what you think! I think that I only have a couple more chapters on this just because my muse has the attention span of a two year old and I don't think it is fair to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for reading!!!**

**Thanks to Lily moonlight for reading over this without her this would be full of mistakes!!**

**Chapter 9**

Stella changed Jillian's diaper and clothes before she went to look for Lindsay. She had discovered that Jillian liked to be held facing out the most, and she made a note to tell Lindsay. The baby was now babbling happily looking around the lab as Stella headed toward Danny and Lindsay's office. She smiled as Mac came up beside her looking happier now that he had changed his clothes. Then Jillian reached out and grabbed a fist full of Mac's shirt, making them both stop.

"Now what are you doing baby girl? Besides wrinkling Uncle Mac's shirt," Stella said with a small chuckle as she tried to remove the baby's hand.

Jillian tugged a little more on the shirt making Mac turn towards her and then leaned forward and grabbed the pen out of his pocket.

"You're a little stinker," Stella said as she reached for the pen making the baby squeal.

"Here look I'll trade with you," Mac said shaking a rattle from her bag in front of her.

Jillian put the pen in her mouth before throwing it on the floor and reaching for the rattle.

"Thanks," Mac said bending down to pick up the pen.

He handed her the rattle and she smiled at him.

"I think she's starting to like you Mac," Stella cooed at Jillian making her smile bigger.

"Let's go see where Danny and Lindsay are," Mac said blushing.

They continued down the hall with his hand on the small of her back.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Lindsay couldn't help but smile when she saw Stella and Mac coming down the hall with Jillian in Stella's arms. She wondered why Stella and Mac had never had any kids of their own, they were both wonderful with Jason and it was obvious that Jillian had already taken to Stella.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay greeted as they walked into the office, Stella holding Jillian facing forward.

Jillian dropped the rattle she was playing with and turned herself in Stella arms burying her face in her neck and grabbing a fist full of her hair.

"Are you going to be shy?" Stella asked rubbing Jillian's back.

Then she turned to Lindsay. "We were wondering if you would watch her while we go check out a lead? Don and Jess shouldn't be much longer," she asked as she tried to untangle Jillian's hand from her hair.

"I would love to watch little Flack!" Lindsay exclaimedwalking towards them holding her arms out to take Jillian.

Jillian, however, began to cry when she felt Stella try to hand her over to Lindsay. Lindsay couldn't help but smirk when Stella instantly pulled Jillian back towards her, she had done the same thing the first time Jason cried about not wanting to be left. Stella, she noticed, seemed to be a natural at soothing the baby. She had sat down on the floor of the office and was trying to distract the upset baby with some toys from her bag. She dropped a toy on the floor making it light up and play music. This distracted Jillian for a moment and Stella stood up carefully. But immediately, Jillian began to wail and reach for her making Stella's heart break visibly.

"I know this is hard but she's going to be fine if you just leave her," Lindsay said touching Stella's shoulder and then picking Jillian up.

"I know she's going to be ok," Stella sighed, still looking a little sad. "Don and Jess shouldn't be long, thanks Linds."

Then she and Mac headed out the door.

"I think you've stolen Stella's heart little Flack," Lindsay smiled bouncing the fussy baby. Jillian looked up at Lindsay with watery eyes and then grabbed a fist full of Lindsay's hair giggling.

"Of course I can see why," she added as she untangled Jillian's fist with a smile.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

After grabbing a quick bite to eat Mac and Stella made their way into Sam's apartment building. After talking to the uncooperative landlord they found out that only one little boy could match the profile in the picture Stella showed him.

"Mac look they live three doors down from the Cortezs," Stella said grabbing his arm before he knocked.

He nodded his head. "We need to find out why they didn't hear a struggle going on."

Mac knocked on the door and a small black woman dressed in a waitress uniform answered.

"Yes?" she asked a bit shortly.

"Mrs. Carmack I'm Detective Mac Taylor and this is Detective Stella Bonasara we are with the Crime lab, and we need to ask you a few questions. Were you here on Saturday around noon?" Mac asked.

"No I was working. What is this about?" she asked and then looked at her watch.

"A woman was shot on the playground in front of the building and we have evidence that a young boy, your son, was on the playground around the same time," Mac explained.

"There are other children in this building what makes you think it's my son?" she asked crossing her arms.

"We talked to your Landlord, Mr. Duson, and he said that your son Max fits this picture," Stella explained showing her the one they had of the boy from the window.

The woman sighed and looked at the picture and her eyes widened.

"No wonder the boy has been having nightmares… Janet!" she hollered down the hall.

Mac and Stella were a little confused by her reaction and were wondering who Janet was.

A teenage girl walked out of the back room.

"Janet how did Max end up down stairs on Saturday?" the woman asked sternly.

"He didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Explain this!" her mom said thrusting the picture in her face.

The girl paled.

"I… I don't know," she stuttered.

"Janet!" she said warningly.

The girl shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I don't have time for this Jan I have to get to work," she grumbled.

She then turned and looked at Mac and Stella. "Wait here," she said and then she walked down the hall and knocked on the open door.

"Baby boy come here I need to ask you something," she said walking into the room.

Soon she walked out of the room carrying a small boy. She carried him in to the living room and put him down. The little boy was smaller than most other five year olds, he had big brown eyes and short cut hair. He wore dark blue jeans and a Giants jersey.

Stella smiled at him and bent down to his level. "Hi Max I'm Stella can I ask you some questions?"

Max looked up at his mom and then nodded.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked showing him a picture of Sam that Don had given them.

"That's Sam! She pushes me on the swing sometime," he said softly.

"Did she push you on the swing Saturday?"

"No," he said and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Max it's ok you're not in trouble just tell us what happened," Stella encouraged.

"I just wanted to go play outside," he sniffed

"How did you get outside without your sister knowing?" his mom asked sternly.

"I wanted to go play outside but Janet wanted to kiss that boy so I went by myself," he explained.

"Kiss what boy?" his mother growled.

"I…I had a friend over," Janet stuttered.

"What friend? You're only fifteen! Who were you kissing?" her mother demanded.

"So you snuck down stairs to play on the play ground then what happened," Mac interrupted.

"I saw Sam by the swings with baby Jillian. I wanted her to push me on the swing like she always does but she got mad at me," he said hanging his head down.

"Why?"

"Because mommy or Janet weren't with me and she said I shouldn't have been down there by myself. She said I could meet her brother when I came back down… and I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said his eyes welling up again.

"Max you are doing so good please tell us what happened," Stella said soothingly.

"I was getting ready to go back in the building when Mr. Cortez ran out the door. He had a gun I thought he was pointing it at me so I ran to the side of the building. That's when I saw him fire his gun at Mr. Wyatt, who was chasing behind him and Mr. Wyatt fired a gun twice at him but Sam fell and not mean Mr. Cortez. Then I ran back upstairs because I was so scared. Did Sam die when she fell?" He asked as tears ran down his face.

Stella saw that Janet had also started crying.

"Maxie baby come here," his mom sighed picking him up.

"Where does Mr. Wyatt live?" Mac asked Mrs. Carmack.

"Right above us," she said.

"What is his first name?"

"Jonathan ,"

"Janet did you hear any strange noises coming from the Cortez's apartment?" Stella asked as she kneeled in front of the crying girl.

"They are always fighting over there and Saturday was no different but they were a little louder than usual. I just turned the TV up more," she sniffed.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard a loud popping noise but I don't know what it was. I didn't know that Max could reach the dead bolt I would never want him to see something like that," Janet cried.

"Don't worry we're going to get the guy that did this and maybe you should keep a closer eye on Max from now on," Stella said patting her shoulder.

"I will," she promised.

"I wish I was home when this happened but I have to pull double shifts on Saturdays at the dinner. I do the best I can. My poor baby boy no wonder he's been waking up screaming," Mrs. Carmack said sadly after she had put Max back in his room to watch a movie.

"We can give you a number of a counselor that may be able to help," Stella said handing her a card.

"Thank you! Please catch those men," she said shaking their hands .

"We will," Mac promised as they hurried out the door to call for back up.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don and Jess had to stop at the precinct so that Don could get something from his desk before going to pick up Jillian. They were stopped by several people who shared their condolences. When he finally got to his desk Don saw a man standing beside his desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked walking up to the man. As he got closer Don could tell that the man was twitchy and jumpy. This immediately made Don suspicious

"Are you Detective Flack?" the jumpy man asked.

"Yes,"

"I never meant to hurt her," he said shaking.

"What?"

"Sam I never meant to hurt her! Any of them," he exclaimed as he pulled out a gun.


End file.
